Goodnight
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ally, Austin, Trish and Dez have a sleepover...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Goodnight**

**It's a Friday-night and the gang has a sleepover at Austin's while his parents are away.**

They all set up their sleeping-bags in front of the big flat-screen TV.

"Trish, why are you still in day-time clothes?" says Ally when she notice that her BFF is wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

"My jammies are kinda lame so I didn't wanna wear 'em and this is all I could find in a short time." says Trish.

"Okey, as long as you feel comfortable, T." says Ally with a smirk.

"I do feel okey in this." says Trish.

"I'll get us some snacks..." says Austin as he walk over to the kitchen.

Austin is wearing only his black boxers and Ally can't help it, she look at her hot best guy friend as he head to the kitchen to grab them snacks.

"Austin is so dreamy!" thinks Ally. Thank God she doesn't say it out loud. Sure, Trish might be Ally's BFF, but she'd also be teasing Ally for weeks if she knew the fact that Ally thinks that Austin is hot and dreamy.

"Ally, what are you thinkin' about...?" says Dez.

"Nothing." says Ally, as casual as possible. She don't want Dez to know either.

"Oh, really? It seemed like you were lookin' at Austin." says Dez.

"Dez, you freakin' mango-head. Come on, don't be silly. Why would I look at Austin? He's not my boyfriend or anything." says Ally.

"You can't call me a mango-head, Ally!" says Dez in a slightly angry tone before he smile a little and says loud and clear towards the kitchen "Dude, ya got any mango-soda?"

"Nope...only orange and raspberry." says Austin from the kitchen.

"Orange will have to do then. It's close enough." says Dez.

Soon Austin return to the living room with a big bowl of popcorn and 4 bottles of soda. Orange for Dez and raspberry for himself, Ally and Trish.

"Let's make things cozy." says Ally as she turn off most of the light in the room, leaving only the small lamps on the bookshelf on.

"Good idea, Ally-Cat." says Austin with a smile.

Dez throw a hand full of popcorn into his mouth and says "Waaha ta gos stoies?"

"Sorry, what...?" says Ally, who doesn't understand what Dez says with his mouth stuffed with popcorn.

"I think he asked if we wanna tell ghost stories..." says Austin, who has been Dez' friend longer than the others and therefore knows him better than Ally or Trish.

"Mhm." says Dez, still with popcorn in his mouth.

"I'll go first. This one's a classic that my dad taught me." says Trish.

"Oh no, your dad's stories are always so weird and perverted..." says Ally as she roll her eyes.

"They're not!" says Trish in a confident tone.

"Yes they are!" says Ally, just as confident.

"No." says Trish.

"Sure about it, Trish? Remember the one about the 'Tea from the backdoor' that you told me last week? That was totally perverted." says Ally.

"Fine!" says Trish. "Austin can tell us a ghost story then."

"Awesome! This one's great. It's the year 1959 and a small military boat is sailin' along the coast of Iceland. Onboard is Captain Danny Flemming and his three men, Jack Eddington, Luke Hastings and Eric Valentino. They've been out on the sea for three weeks and things aren't exactly goin' smooth. Luke and Jack really don't seem to get along that well. Only five days before the two soldiers got into a quarrel and Luke almost pushed Jack into the cold water in the middle of a storm." says Austin, making his voice deep and shadowy while he tell his friends the story to make it as creepy as possible.

"Oh dear...this can't end well..." says Dez, who sound like a scared little 5 year old.

"Dez, be a man." says Trish.

"Captain Flemming and his men had no food left on their little boat. It had been three to six days since last time they had a proper meal and if it weren't for the captain it's pretty clear that Luke would eat Jack alive to save himself. In an attempt to find something to eat Captain Flemming decides that they should stop by the empty coast of Iceland and try to hunt for meat. The four soldiers grab their rifles and step off the boat and onto the cold shore." says Austin.

"Soon comes the really scary part, I guess." says Ally, who doesn't seem scared at all.

"Eric stay close to the shore, keeping an eye on the boat while the other three head towards a small forest. A few hours later Eric hears the sound of a rifle being fired and it's followed by a scream of pain. Soon The captain and Luke return with Jack's dead body on a bier made of simple wood. Eric ask his captain what happened. The captain says that he really don't know. He went in one direction and Jack and Luke in the opposite one and suddenly he heard the rifle-blast and when he found Luke and Jack, Luke was busy making a bier so they could bring the somehow dead Jack with 'em back to the boat." says Austin.

"I can't listen anymore..." says Dez as he run out from the room.

"Wimp..." mumbles Trish.

"I wanna hear what happens next." says Ally.

"Okey, here goes..." says Austin, all dramatic and epic. "Some friendly local people were nice enough to give Captain Flemming and his men some food and ale. They stayed the night at Iceland and left early the next day. The following days Eric noticed how the captain's and Luke's personality began to change. The captain, usually a very chatty man, seemed very quiet and boring and Luke appeared to be even more rude and sassy than he used to be. Two days later they stop at some unnamed island. Suddenly Luke draw his sword and tell the captain to give him all the gold he has, which is weird since they have no gold with them. Luke kills the captain and then he also kill himself. Eric leave and return home to London a month later. Eric is not the way he once was. His friends can see that his charming friendly side is gone and he is now rude and egocentric. One day his girlfriend find him in bed...with a knife through his neck."

"Uuuh, scary!" says Ally, who is not really scared one bit.

Trish on the other hand is not her normal confident self, instead she shiver in fear and says in a low tone "Oh my gosh...that was creepy like hell, Austin."

"Hey there, Trish! Why do ya shiver in fear, girl...? Was Austin's story maybe too scary for little Trishie?" says Ally with a friendly smile.

"I'm not scared!" says Trish. "Just...uh...a little cold."

"Cold? Really? The room's totally warm and cozy. Perfect for a sleepover." says Ally.

"Whatever..." mumbles Trish as she roll her eyes.

Ally drinks some of her soda.

"You guys can wait here, okey? I'm gonna go and look for Dez." says Austin as he leave the room to go find his friend.

"Be back soon." says Ally in a soft cute voice.

"Sure, Ally D...this won't take long!" says Austin.

Only 10 minutes later Austin and Dez return.

"Where were our totally wimp-like Dez, huh?" says Trish.

"In the bathroom, crying like a fuckin' kid." says Austin with a small laugh.

"I wasn't crying, man! Me had stomach-pains." says Dez, trying to sound manly.

"He was crying. Ally, Trish, you should have seen him." says Austin.

"Fine...I was crying! End of story, let's not talk about it anymore." says Dez.

"Okey, Dez." says Ally.

"Let's play video-games." says Dez in a happy tone as he turn on Austin's Xbox 360 and pick a random game from the pile.

"I'll be in the other room for a while. Gonna send an e-mail to my mommy." says Ally as she grab her soda and her laptop and leave the room, throwing Austin one of her sweet Ally-smiles on the way out.

"Austin, me hope you've got enough game-controllers so I can join..." says Trish. "I soo wanna defeat little loser-Dez at a game!"

"Sure, Trish! Grab a controller and show us what you got." says Austin as he grab a controller and give Dez and Trish one each.

"3, 2, 1...and go!" says Dez with a smile as the game begins.

An hour later Austin, Dez and Trish watch a comedy-movie when Ally return to the room.

"Hi, Ally! You should have seen me. I totally kicked Dez' wimp-ass at 'Battlefield 3' before." says Trish.

"You were lucky, Trish." mumbles Dez. He is not happy to lose to a girl.

"I can hear ya, loser." says Trish in a teasing tone.

"And I can hear that." says Dez.

Soon both Dez and Trish forget about the game and the whole gang can enjoy the movie together as the good friends they are.

"This movie's so totally funny!" says Ally like a little girl.

"I know! Super-fun!" says a happy Dez.

Austin look over at Ally. She's very cute in her soft pink jammies with her hair slightly messy and wild.

"She's so sweet!" thinks Austin.

Austin wish he and Ally were alone so he could hug her and be near her, maybe finally tell her how much he love his sweet little Ally D.

Though right now that won't happen with Trish and Dez in the room.

"Goodnight, guys! Me can't keep my damn eyes open anymore. See all of ya in mornin'...or something." says a very tired Trish as she pull her sleeping-bag over to the other side of the room.

"T, goodnight!" says Ally.

30 minutes later Dez is asleep too.

Only Ally and Austin are awake.

"Ally, there's something I wanna talk to you about..." says Austin. He sound unusually shy.

"Austin, can we please do this another time? Ally D gotta have her beauty-sleep." says Ally, who is very tired now.

"Sure." says Austin, even if he really wanna talk now.

Austin feel sad that he once again wasn't able to tell Ally that he love her.

Austin stay up alone for about an hour while the others are asleep, trying to figure out how to tell Ally that she is the only girl he wanna be with.

Soon Austin get too tired and fall asleep.

The next day they all help out cleaning the room together and they're so busy that Austin never finds time to talk to Ally 1 on 1.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's note: High Five and a hug to LoveShipper who suggested that I write a sleepover-story. Thanks, friend. *giggle***


End file.
